Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160705144241/@comment-27160373-20160705161943
Yokonee napisał(a): Leenovo napisał(a): Ech, muszę się wyżalić, bo nie mam komu… Cały ten odcinek jest w większości do niczego. Ilustracje mi się nie podobają, a Kastiel, którego mam za WS irytuję mnie tak bardzo… Choć nie, on nawet mnie nie wkurza. Jest mi obojętny. Drze się na nas cały czas bez powodu i na wszystkich wokół. Ok, rozumiem, martwi się o przyjaciela, ale swoim zachowaniem po prostu pokazuje jak bardzo jest niedojrzały. Całe to jego sprzeczanie się z pielęgniarką było po prostu żenujące. W grze może mieć z 17 lat, a zachowuje się jak słaba 13. Zaczynam kurde żałować, że dawno temu, gdzieś w 2012 roku nie wybrałam zamiast niego Nataniela. Ale zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Co do Lysa, to aż chciało mi się śmiać, gdy wyszło, że kochał się w Rozie, co zresztą prędzej było gdzieś tam wspomniane. Współczuje tym, co maja go za WS, choć chyba wolałabym, żeby mój WS tulił się do innej, niż cały czas na mnie warczał. Ta drama w ogóle jest dla mnie jakimś wielkim niewypałem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bardziej przejął mnie los Nataniela w jego dramie, choć mam z nim na minusie, niż zdarzenia z Lysem, z którym mam 100 na plusie. No teraz już nie, bo nagle spadło do 75. Nina była taak irytująca, ale kiedy doktor wspomniał o tym, że ją zna i do tego jeszcze dochodziły podejrzenia, że może być psychicznie chora (obłąkana), to powoli odzyskiwałam nadzieje. A potem znowu walnęli totalny banał i pewnie po całej dramie Nina będzie naszą dobrą koleżanką. Szkoda mi tego dzieciaka, ale po raz kolejny, jest mi obojętna. Nie wzbudza we mnie żadnych emocji, tylko czasami drażni. A tak z innej beczki, to ciekawa jestem, o co chodzi z tą Leati. Dzwoniła do naszej Su i chyba coś się dzieje. Oby chociaż ten wątek mnie nie zawiódł. Też mnie bardzo rozczarował ten odcinek. Nie dość, że jest krótki, to nie wyjaśnia kompletnie nic. Motyw z utratą pamięci jest tak tandetny, że to aż boli. Przykro mi, że czekałam aż 2 miesiące na coś takiego, naprawdę. Nie mówię, że narzekam, bo cieszę się, że w końcu Su jest z Kastielem, ale szczerze... To wolałabym już być na 15 odcinku. Był bardziej ekscytujący i zajmujący. Coś się działo. A tu mam wrażenie, że Chino powoli traci pomysły. Tym bardziej, że chwyta się czegoś tak "mainstremowego" jak amnezja. Foch:< Dla mnie odcinek to typowy odcinek hiszpańskiej telenoweli. *spoiler alert Lysa traci pamięć oczywiście zakochuje się w naszej przyjaciółce przy okazji Nina wmawia mu że jest jego dziewczyną... gdzieś już to widziałam. Oczywiście okazuje sie że Nina wcale nie jest psychopatką tylko ma problemy w rodzinie jak uroczo. Przez cały bity odcinek z Arminem byłam no może z 2 razy, kilka pocałunków, przyłapanie przez lekarza i tyle. No cholera mnie bieże ja rozumiem że tu chodzi o Lysa ale go też prawie nie było... w sumie nikogo nie było! Tylko Roza. WS powinien bardziej wspierać Su a nie znikać na pół odcinka, Lys powinien być bardziej w centum wydarzeń, Ninę ogólnie bym wykreśliła a szczególnie jej życiową opowiastkę czemu kocha Lysandera bo jest strasznie tandetna. Mi osobiście podobają się ilustracje bo od dawna chciałam takiego przytulasa od Armina ale... no nie poczułam żeby on jakoś czuwał nad Su bo zniknął na cały odcinek a dialogów z nim było z 5. Focham razem z wami